The Alphalancer Chronicles
by RvB Fan Series
Summary: The Alphalancer Chronicles are based around team Bravo from project Alphalancer. A project were 3 teams and a small UNSC frigate were sent to destroy a newly found Halo ring before the covenant knows it exists. But thats only the beginning of the teams adventures even they don't know whats going to be next.


The UNSC Warning Shot Location: Classified Year: 2552 Military calendar

*BEEP URGENT BEEP* "u…h…" *BEEP URGENT BEEP* "I'm up I'm up..." Midnight picks up the pad. "Hello" "Hello sir the Captain needs you on the bridge." "Understood tell him I'll be there asap." Then he hung up and got out of bed looking around his room at his Mjolnir Mark V suit and his ODST helmet. After getting up and getting dressed in his civilian cloths he checked his pistol the Magnum M6G making sure it was loaded then holstered his weapon. Then he reported to the bridge.

In the Bridge, "You wanted to see me sir." "Yes Midnight I'm sorry to report but you're shipping out." Said an old man with medals on his uniform that Midnight thought was the captain he had only one other interaction with the man and that was when he was assigned to this vessel. He was surprised that he had remembered his combat designation. "Sir what caused this? I thought I was only a passenger till we get back to earth?" "Well something came up and were not going to earth." "Well what happened?" "We found one. We found another ring." He was referring to another halo a ring shaped world that at this time not much is known about except for it being a weapon of mass destruction meant to eradicate a deadly species called the flood.

As a silence filled the room Midnight asked "So who's on my team?" "Well that's actually your choice we have 3 teams to choose from each with good gear, training, and out fitted with new A.I systems. Here's the team lists." As Midnight looked over the list and read team bravo he instantly knew he wanted them as the two members combat designated as Skeleton and sniffles were some of his old training partners on Reach. He felt sad as he thought of Reach… Reach a glassed planet in the Epsilon Eridani system used to be his home till it fell and was glassed. A glassing is a way that the covenant burns a planet till it's uninhabitable by any race. "I want bravo." "Bravo it is then I'll call you up when we reach beta. That's the rings designation by the way." Midnight thought 'Beta huh' "I almost forgot when can I see the team?" "You may see them now there in training room 4." He responded "Thanks sir." They saluted off and Midnight headed to the training room.

In the training room, everyone was training when one of them heard from the door "well how's it going old friend." Skeleton turned around saw midnight and was speechless. Midnight walked over to skeleton and skeleton said, "How did you make it out?" "That's not important." Midnight said trying to avoid the conversation. " Well how can I trust you? You left us to find our own way off of reach!" "Here's how we would always say when we didn't know if it was us never forget once a" in unison they both said "team always a team no man gets left behind." Skeleton then asked "How in the world did you get off of reach?" Midnight's response was "well I was on the autumn then…" "The autumn the freaking autumn, you are trying to tell me you not only survived reach but you went to Alpha halo in the autumn!" Skeleton said. "Well um yeah…" then sniffles walked up to them and said "What's with the yel… Midnight…How…what…why…you're supposed to be dead…" to that Midnight responded "Is that seriously what they told you? You should know by now don't trust anything that O.N.I says to anyone." O.N.I or ONI is the office of naval intelligence they have all had… experiences with ONI that warrant that level of untrustworthiness.

"Now who's on my new team?" Midnight asked "Hey who said it's your team?" Skeleton asked. "I was leader on reach why should you be now?" "I should be because that's my orders, now who's new." To that sniffles responded "Agent Knight our Technician, Agent Dagger our Demolitions expert, and our robot Wilson." As skeleton just got demoted he was still mad and stayed silent to not risk breaking orders from his commanding officer, the captain, not Midnight. "Ok then one last thing before I meet the new guys I still have my old suit and AI Midnight how bout you guys?" "Yeah I still have my Mjolnir Mark V suit and AI Reaper." responded Sniffles. Skeleton responded a little annoyed to have Midnight as a commanding officer "Yeah I got my Mjolnir suit and AI Ghost." "Good, now would you introduce me to our new members?" Midnight said. "Oh yeah Knight, Dagger can you guys come over here?!" Sniffles responded. Knight a female Spartan wearing her E.O.D. armor set arrived by them and asked "So he's the leader command talked about? If so then I hope he's more competent then this guy." Then she points to skeleton." "HEY!" Skeleton said. "I am actually… both things now I see your combat equipped but do you have an AI and I'll need to test your gun skills." Midnight said. "Well yes I have an AI named Shield and we should head to the firing range." she responded. "No time I'll just trust commands records on you." He looks to her left "and you must be Dagger by your hoplite armor how's your skills?" Dagger said "Well sir my AI is named Lucky and I believe my skills to be applicable to most combat scenarios." "Well most isn't the best assurance but I'll deal with it. Now Snuffles, I need you to create a new combat scenario for training." Midnight said. "Already done and one more thing ITS SNIFFLES NOT SNUFFLES!" "Eh whatever." After that they got to training for their biggest mission yet.

4 hours later. Over the intercom * ATTENTON ALL PERSONEL WE ARE EXITING SLIPSPACE ALL TEAMS REPORT TO THE PELICAN BAY * After that they got there suits on and Midnight said" Well lets go." Then they headed to the bay, the bay looked like a normal bay with the pelicans and gravity field to go out but something seemed off. "Hello your team Bravo right?" "Yes are you are pelican driver?" said Midnight. "Now if you can just get on the drop ship sir and get prepared for launch." "What's with the sudden jump?" Midnight asked. "The captain said after we come out of slip space there would be covenant ships." They understood put their helmets on and before they all got strapped in they heard * BOOM * and over the radio "HELP HELP WERE GOING DOWN PELICAN DROP SHIP 568 IS DOWN" "Ok we need to go now! Wait… crap the way out is blocked." Said the pilot. " Ok Midnight I need you to plot a new way out!" said Agent Midnight. "There seems to be no exit solution unless you want to go run and gun." "Now I have an idea we could use the ODST drop pods." Said Knight from out of nowhere. "That's actually a good idea."said Midnight. * BOOM* "Well if were gonna go were going NOW!" Said Skeleton. "Ok load your weapons and get ready." Midnight cocked his rifle and said "Were going to make a new way out."


End file.
